Sorry
by lovelyMary
Summary: Dante was her best friend and she'd hurt him in the worst possible way. She'd beg for his forgiveness if she had to but she couldn't lose him. One shot. Dante/Brook


A/N: I wrote this for a 20 min ficathon challenge at UCGH. I basically was trying to find a way to begin to repair the dammage that was done to a wonderful friendship. The song is Sorry by Daughtry.

* * *

><p>He was the first thing she noticed as she walked into Kelly's. He was sitting alone and she decided to take this opportunity to clear the air once and for all. They had been avoiding each other for months and she was getting sick of it. She missed her best friend and it high time she did something about it.<p>

_Will you listen to my story? _

_It'll just be a minute _

_How can I explain?  
><em>

"Hey, mind if I sit?" she asked without really waiting for him to answer. "So how have you been?"

"Good. You?" He answered curtly. He hadn't seen much of Brook since the incident at his apartment. He couldn't believe that she had actually drugged and made him believe that he had cheated on Lulu.

"So that's how it's going to be now. Years of friendship ruined because of one unbelievably stupid mistake."

"Well that's got to be the understatement of the century. It was more than just a mistake Brook. You lied to me for months; you took advantage of our friendship. For God's sake Brook you drugged me."

_What ever happened here _

_Never meant to hurt you _

_How could I cause you so much pain?  
><em>

Brook's eyes teared up as she saw firsthand just how much she had hurt Dante. When Carly had offered her an easy way to pay off her debts she had never imagined that things would end this way. She never would have thought that she would be capable of hurting Dante this way.

_When I say I'm sorry _

_Will you believe me?  
><em>

"I know, I know. What I did was horrible. But you have to believe me Dante I never meant for things to go that far. When Carly made me that offer I swear I had no idea that you were in love with Lulu. I tried to back out of it so many times but I just couldn't."

"Of course you could have, you just didn't want to. Money was more important to you than anything that we ever shared."

_Listen to my story _

_Say you wont leave me _

_When I say I'm sorry _

_Can you forgive me?  
><em>

"That's not true. I messed up ok. I messed up. I was way over my head in debt. It was the only out. I thought that when Michael got released that Carly would just drop the whole thing. But she didn't and by then I was in so deep there was no way out of it. I was desperate. I'm sorry Dante. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that right. Please tell me that you believe me when I say that I never ever wanted to hurt you."

_All the words that I come up with _

_They're like gasoline on flames  
><em>

"How is breaking me and my girlfriend up not supposed to hurt me Brook?"

"I didn't know how serious you guys were. I thought she was just another one of your girls. I know what I did was horrible but I can't lose you Dante."

_There's no excuse _

_No explaination _

_Believe me _

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong _

_I'd give away all that I own  
><em>

"I don't know Brook. You broke my trust. I can't just forget the whole thing and pretend it didn't happen."

_If I told you _

_I've been cleaning my soul _

_And if I promised you _

_I'll regain control _

_Will you open your door _

_And let me in? _

_Take me for who I am _

_And not for who I've been?  
><em>

"I'm not asking you to pretend like nothing happened. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to make things right. To earn your trust again, to be your friend again. Please."

_When I say I'm sorry _

_Will you believe me? _

_Listen to my story _

_Say you won't leave me  
><em>

He sighed as he looked at her across the table. He knew Brook he knew that she was sorry he could see it in her eyes. He wasn't sure if he could ever trust her again but he owed it to the both of them to at least try.

_When I say I'm sorry _

_Can you forgive me?  
><em>

"Alright."

"Really?" she asked elated that he was willing to give her the chance to make things right again.

_When I say I'll always be there _

_Will you believe?  
><em>

"Yeah. I mean it's going to take some time but you mean too much to me to not at least give it a shot."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I swear Dante. You're not going to regret this."

Dante was going to give her another chance and this time she wouldn't let anything get in the way of their friendship.

THE END


End file.
